1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Power over Ethernet (PoE) and, more particularly, to a system and method for PoE configuration for a power sourcing equipment using a network profile.
2. Introduction
The IEEE 802.3af and 802.3at PoE specifications provide a framework for delivery of power from power sourcing equipment (PSE) to a powered device (PD) over Ethernet cabling. Various types of PDs exist, including voice over IP (VoIP) phones, wireless LAN access points, Bluetooth access points, network cameras, computing devices, etc.
In an enterprise, industrial, or other commercial environment, the power supplied to the various types of PDs is managed by a network of PSEs. Each of these PSEs can be deployed in different areas of the commercial premises and can be responsible for different types or groups of PDs. For example, one PSE can be responsible for PDs connected in a conference room, while another PSE can be responsible for a set of VoIP phones.
As would be appreciated, the various PSEs that are deployed can have different responsibilities in power management. Some PSEs may support a part of the infrastructure (e.g., wireless LAN access points), while others may support peripheral functions (e.g., conference room support). No single operating environment can be assumed.
Accordingly, one of the challenges in providing PoE support across a network of PDs is the support for differing roles and objectives for the various PSEs. For example, not only can available power supplies be different between PSEs, but the power allocation priorities and algorithms implemented by the PSEs can also vary significantly depending on the PDs that it is intended to support. What is needed therefore is an improved mechanism for managing the various PSEs in a PoE network.